


"have fun, stay safe, use protection"

by elainebarrish



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: F/F, I like to make everything in the world as fluffy as possible sorry about that, omg I have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elainebarrish/pseuds/elainebarrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Janet's smirking at you again as you grab your coat and Gill follows, the two of you already prepared to head down to the pub after a gruelling day. "Going to the pub with your girlfriend are you?""</p>
            </blockquote>





	"have fun, stay safe, use protection"

Janet's smirking at you again as you grab your coat and Gill follows, the two of you already prepared to head down to the pub after a gruelling day. "Going to the pub with your girlfriend are you?" You roll your eyes but can't help the little jump your tummy does at the thought of being Gill's girlfriend, at the thought of it actually being a date.  
"Oh shush I thought you didn't want to come?"  
"I don't, unlike some of us I hate to ignore paperwork."  
"I was informed that Sherlock had finished all of her paperwork." Gill interrupts, raising her eyebrow at you.  
"Yeah I am done," you insist, hoping no one notices you definitely aren't and that your desk is a mess. She glances at your workspace but you just smile innocently through it, and she concedes.  
"So long as it's on my desk when it should be."  
"Yes Boss," you're grinning again and you stick your tongue out at Janet, who throws a screwed up piece of paper at you in return, then the two of you leave to the usual chorus of goodnights.

You still feel like you're caught in limbo, even though Gill has been spending increasingly more time with you and you should be used to it by now. How could you be used to it when you still have that huge debilitating crush on her, that one that doesn't seem to be prepared to budge, not even when you'd married someone, for god's sake. Instead you seemed to just be falling further for her, spending every day preening under the little attention she gave you, thinking about her every night, sometimes managing to persuade her out for drinks, or dinner, or anywhere at all. So long as she was going places with you, you were happy, you were content to spend your evenings curled up in bed grinning randomly to yourself whenever you thought about some cute little thing that she'd done, some smile she'd sent your way, you treasured every time she called you Sherlock, taking the name as the compliment it was supposed to be. For now, this is enough.

The three of you are at a crime scene and you're almost disappointed that Gill isn't climbing into her blue plastic suit today, seemingly content to wait until the body gets to the mortuary to stare at it intently from up close. It's unseasonably cold for late September, and none of you are dressed for it, though judging by Gill's shivering you'd done well to remember a jumper, and you thought she looked cute and small, her arms wrapped around herself, shivering faintly in the breeze. You're barely thinking as you pull your own jumper off and hand it to her, knowing that considering how slight she is she's probably colder than you are.  
"Oh, thank you." She looks surprised, almost as surprised as you are when she actually slides it on, proving to you how cold she must have been. You know she wouldn't have said anything if you hadn't have offered, but you're glad that you did because she looks ridiculously adorable in your favourite light blue jumper, and it doesn't go with the dress she's wearing at all. You can't hide the fact that you're grinning at how cute she is, how the sleeves flop over her hands and it's far too long, and you're glad that she's looking away, over at the forensic team analysing the crime scene.

Janet isn't looking away though, of course she isn't. In actual fact she's looking between the two of you, silently incredulous, and you realise a little too late that this is just more ammo for her constant assertion that the two of you are dating and you just don't seem to realise it, somehow. You'd thought this whole time that Janet knew how you felt about Gill, had assumed that that was what had started the teasing about the two of you being girlfriends, but she looks genuinely surprised by the way that you were looking at Gill, by the painfully clear love that you know was painted all over your face. She shoots you a look that you know means "we'll talk about this later", probably in the bathroom, knowing what you two are like, but you don't mind because Gill still looks adorable and she's stopped shivering, an added bonus. You know that whenever you get your jumper back it will smell like her and you smile at the thought, thinking about all of the other jumpers you could make her wear, the ones that are too big for you and would effectively function as tents on her, something that you can imagine is cute beyond words. You realise that thinking she's this cute is probably a bad sign, that it just shows how deep you are, but you don't care because she's turned to smile at you briefly, and that's enough to distract you. You actually consider taking a picture of her in your jumper just because you have no idea when you'll get this chance again but you have no idea how she'll react so you decide against it, instead staring at her as though that will help you burn the image into your retinas.

By the time Janet manages to drag you into the bathroom you're the one that's wearing your jumper again, and you've been walking around in a cloud of Gill's particular smell since you got it back, grinning to yourself whenever you think no one's looking. Janet has been looking though, she's always looking, it's one of her more annoying traits, but then she is a detective that specialises in interviews and you have no idea how you ever thought you could keep anything from her.  
"Does Gill know you spend about 90% of your time staring at her?"  
"I don't believe so," you managed, drying your hands. Talking about it seems surreal somehow, this secret that you'd strived for so long to keep to yourself. "I don't want her to find out anyway, I mean I know it's a long time for a hero worship crush but the women I like are always unattainable, it's what makes me like them."  
She doesn't question you any more than that and you're glad, glad that it means that someone else knows, even if that doesn't mean you're any closer to dreams becoming a reality.

When you announce that you and Gill are going to the pub this time, Janet smirks at you and one of the boys tells you two to "get a room". You laugh and wave the comments away, but you know that you're going to be thinking about it for some time, thinking about what actually dating Gill Murray would be like. You realise it would be somewhat like this. You push that to the back of your mind for later study and instead engage in your usual conversation with your superior, concentrating on demolishing that bottle of wine that she'd somehow coerced you into paying for.

Later you'll have vague recollections of being piled into a taxi, Gill laughing as you resisted her attempts to leave, she was almost as drunk as you were. You supposed that made it vaguely better, the fact that you had embarrassed yourself in front of someone who will probably be equally as embarrassed as you are when you see each other again. You're glad there isn't a case on, that so long as everything stays quiet you have the Saturday to yourself for the first time in ages. You're glad the flat is empty, that you can put on some cheesy pop and clean as energetically as possible, grinning to yourself. You think about Gill, like always, and you're more than tempted to contact her, just send her a text or something. You're not sure whether you're close enough for that, or if she even knows how to text. You smirk at the thought of her fumbling with her new phone, something which you'd caught her doing on a few occasions anyway, muttering creative insults under her breath as she tried to get it to do one thing or another.

You're still thinking about it when your phone goes off, shrieking over the music, and as soon as you see Gill's name light up the screen you're answering it, throwing yourself across the room to turn off the music as you did.  
"Are you at a party?" she asked faintly, once the music had died down and it was just your heavy breathing.  
"No, I'm cleaning," you laughed. "Is there a case?"  
"No I'm just... Well I'm bored,” she sighed. “Any chance I can distract you from that all-important cleaning you’re doing and tempt you with a bottle of wine? I’ll let you pick a film?”  
“How could I refuse an offer like that?” you laugh again, still slightly breathless. “Any requests, movie wise?”  
“Just make sure it has more than two female characters, I have to deal with men enough at work,” she laughs and you grin in return, shaking your head.  
“I’ll see you in a bit, I have to shower and stuff.”  
“Don’t take too long.”  
“Of course not, bye.” She hangs up on you but you’re grinning as you quickly run into the bathroom, already with an idea of a movie forming in your head.

You’re nervous as you knock on her door, hair still slightly damp from the shower and in the most casual clothes she’s probably ever seen you in. You imagine her answering the door in her pyjamas, and your mind is derailed thinking about what kind of pyjamas she wears when the door swings open, and you’re struck by how tiny she looks in her plaid pyjama bottoms and a plain tshirt, and you notice that she’s wearing the cutest fluffy socks you’ve ever seen.  
“You took your time,” she notes as she lets you in, taking your coat and hanging it up, leading the way into her living room. “You’ve chosen a film full of explosions, haven’t you?”  
“Is it that obvious?” you laugh, pulling the DVD out of your bag. “All of the main characters are women, at least?”  
“Sucker Punch hmm… oh I think Sammy raved about that when it came out,” she pulled the DVD out of your unresisting grip and waved you toward the sofa, where you took up residence at one end, kicking your shoes off and pulling your legs up under yourself, laughing as Gill fiddled with the DVD player, looking vaguely confused.  
“You already can’t work your phone, now you can’t work the DVD player either?” You grinned and stood up, stealing the remote from her and waving her back to the sofa, noticing again how tiny she seemed next to you, and how much more approachable she was here at home in her pyjamas than she was at the office, and you knew you were grinning at the TV but at least she couldn’t see you, and you’d schooled your face into something like a neutral expression by the time you sat down, laughing at her intently reading the back of the DVD, glasses balanced on her nose and frown firmly in place.  
“Basically a load of 18 year olds blow a lot of stuff up,” you press play and get yourself comfortable, squashing yourself into your assigned corner.

“Who’s your favourite?” she asks sometime later, looking adorable curled up under a blanket she’d pulled from somewhere, obviously not really paying attention.  
“Out of the girls? I don’t really have one, but my favourite character is Madam Gorski,” you admit, and Gill laughs.  
“Oh your favourite is the older woman in a position of power? Something you’re not telling me, Sherlock?”  
You laugh and shake your head, acting as casual as possible. “You have to admit that she’s just generally a better character than the others.”  
“Yes, and I’d even go as far as to say more attractive, but I still think that it’s telling,” she smiles at you. “I’m a detective, remember?”  
“Oh of course, how could I forget,” you roll your eyes.

Sometime later you’re nearing the end of the film, and somehow between bathroom breaks and a couple of glasses of wine you’ve both ended up in the middle, underneath the same blanket. She’s warm against your side and you are definitely not watching the film at this point, instead trying to think up discrete ways to put your arm around her because apparently you’ve regressed into a fifteen year old boy, when your phone rings. You pause the film and pull it out, and see that it’s Janet.  
“Oh it’s Janet!” you smile and answer it.  
“Rach, I’m booorreeddd,” she whines immediately and you laugh. “Are you still cleaning and listening to cheesy pop?”  
“No I’m at Gill’s, she called me earlier and interrupted my cleaning and cheesy pop routine,” you laugh.  
“Hi Janet!” Gill chimes in, loud enough that Janet hears, and you put the phone on loudspeaker.  
“Rach, okay I was mostly joking about the girlfriends thing but really, what are you doing?”  
“We’re watching a movie, actually,” you laugh.  
“That’s the most domestic thing I’ve ever heard. Are you forcing her through some awful action film full of explosions and grim expressions?”  
“It’s not that bad -” you start defensively, but Gill has already said yes and you glare at her. “She’s the one who said I could pick the film so long as it had female characters in it! Sucker Punch seemed like a good fit.”  
“Isn’t that the one that has Carla Gugino in it? The one where you wouldn’t shut up about her for months after having seen it?” You can feel that you’re blushing as Gill raises her eyebrow at you, your faces closer than you’d realised before you’d turned to face each other.  
“I knew you had a type,” she said victoriously, and you roll your eyes, trying to bluff your way through your embarrassment.  
“My type has nothing to do with anything,” you managed. “I mostly don’t even do much dating women anyway because to be honest finding out who’s gay and who isn’t takes up far too much of my time.”  
"You're literally dating a woman right now you two are on a date. I bet you're curled up under a blanket together and Rach is contemplating which is the smoothest way to put her arm around your shoulders."  
"I was not doing that," you murmured hurriedly.  
"Anyway, I won't interrupt your date for any longer, have fun, stay safe, use protection," you could hear the laughter in her voice, and you shook your head in response. "Boss I hope you're fully aware of Rach's authority thing, she'll probably enjoy it if you tell her what to do. Bye!"  
You're blushing bright red as you put your phone away and when you finally turn to face her again she's looking at you consideringly, and you feel a rather large need to fall through the floor and disappear.  
"So you /do/ have an authority thing, I was right," she's smirking and you want to groan and cover your face, you didn't even know how Janet knew about that, you thought it was one of your better kept secrets.  
"That was just Janet joking around, I don't even know where she got that idea from," you managed, shifting uncomfortably and avoiding thinking about the fact that your knee brushed hers, the way that she was still close enough that you could feel her body heat.  
"So you don't like people in positions of authority?" she was smirking like she knew the answer, and you wondered if this had been orchestrated, if she'd intended to wrench a confession out of you today. If so, she was currently succeeding, as you could see no way out.  
“Well I think that’s, erm,” you coughed. “I mean, it depends on the person, doesn’t it? Regardless of whether I had an authority thing or not it wouldn’t be every person in a position of power.”  
“I’m taking that as a yes,” she narrowed her eyes at you. “Will was in a position of power.”  
“Yeah but that has nothing to do with why I was dating him he was nice and we got along well, it wasn’t the same thing,” you sighed. “My authority thing usually only works with women, in particular extremely unattainable women.”  
“I bet you had crushes on all of your teachers during school,” she laughed.  
“Ugh, you don’t even know. I still have a couple of them on Facebook, ones I had crushes on anyway, and there will always be a part of me that’s like “what if”,” you looked at her again and you noticed that she was grinning at you, and you rolled your eyes. “Yeah so you got me to admit to the authority thing, fine.”  
“Would you like it if I told you what to do?” her voice was lower and you heard yourself audibly gulp, noticing her smile had changed into something more like a predatory smirk.  
“I, well,” you coughed, one hand awkwardly scratching the back of your neck as you looked down. “You tell me what to do at work all of the time,” you managed.  
“Yes, but this would be in a different circumstance,” she shifted to face you, pulling one leg up to be able to turn on the sofa. “I think you would.”  
“I think you’re on a power trip,” you laughed, but you could feel the way that your face was bright red, and you could feel the way that she was looking at you intently.  
“I think I’m going to take that as a yes,” she said after a long moment, and when you looked up she’d shifted even closer to you, looking threatening and gorgeous in her pyjamas with her hair ruffled. You stared at her for a long moment, aware of the fact that you looked like a rabbit caught in headlights, and that was how it felt when she gave you that scrutinising look, like she was able to see right through you, like she was shining a light on all of the things that you never wanted her to know.  
“I suppose I somewhat fit into the unattainable woman in power type?”  
“Yeah I suppose you do,” you murmured, not looking away. “Personally I’d like to blame the skirt suits.”  
“I’ll remember that,” she was smiling as she moved forwards, as she reached for you, settling her hand on the side of your neck, stroking your fluttering pulse point. “I suppose I’m not so unattainable now, am I?”  
“No, but I think that just makes me like you even more,” you breathed, breathless with excitement, with anticipation, and you all but fall over when she murmurs “kiss me”.


End file.
